Abilities (Soluna)
Various skills and abilities exist in the world of Soluna. These abilities help in a variety of ways in and out of battle. Most of the abilities here require training and practice in order to fully utilize their effects. Abilities fall into three distinct types, each one similar to the personality types in Soluna. Starting and Learning Abilities Characters normally start of mastering the ability of their specific race, unless you are human, then you can choose any one of the abilities below that have no prerequisites. Once your adventure has begun, you will find various schools in the world that can train your character for a fee. These establishments have their own roster of abilities that they offer. As a rule, you are only allowed to learn one skill of a each type at a single time. That means that a player can learn Counter Attack (M), White Arts 1 (A), and Quick Load(T) at the same time. Abilities are mastered through practice and use, so they gain experience points as you use them. By default, skills gain 2 experience points for each use and +1 for a successful use. Depending on your personality type however, you gain double or only half of that experience rounded up. For example, an Adept learning Quick Load will only gain 2 experience points for each successful reload while they will gain 6 experience points to White Arts 1 for each successful spell cast of that school. Once an ability has been mastered, they have permanently gained that ability and can learn another one. A player may choose to give up on an unmastered ability at any time and get a new one, however, this will negate all experience points gained by that ability. As such it is best to master abilities before changing into another one. The list below will list all the available abilities categorized by their type. Please take note of the prerequisites of each ability as you are unable to start learning them unless you have met the prerequisites. Militant Abilities These abilities are more suited to combat types of the Militant personality. As such they gain double the experience points from learning these skills while Tech types learn them at a slower pace. Various martial schools offer skills and abilities of this type in Soluna. Counter Attack M-Power No Prerequisites If you would lose a toughness roll against an opposing attack, you may take a free action attack against the attacker. This ability only triggers if the opposing attacker is within H2H range. Bushido M-Power Cover and Parry You may use your toughness instead of power to attack with a H2H weapon. Parry M-Speed No Prerequisites You may roll a PD or a SD instead of TD when you are being attacked by a H2H weapon. Cover M-Toughness No Prerequisites If an ally is adjacent to you, you may choose to roll a TD for them if they are being attacked instead of them using their own TD. Shield Bash M-Power Counter Attack and must be wearing a shield When you would succeed in a defense roll you may deal the difference between the attacking roll and the defending roll to the attacker and push them back one space. Double Strike M-Speed Speed 6+ You may attack twice in one main phase when equipped with a martial weapon. This works in tandem with Dual Grasp. Dual Grasp M-Power Power 6+ and Speed 4+ You are able to wield two weapons in tandem without the normal -5 penalty. You may also grasp a single H2H weapon with both hands giving you an extra +1 to your Power. Weapons that are inherently two handed (weapons that say No Shield usable) can't be dual grasped. Steelskin M-Toughness No Prerequisite Whenever you roll a toughness die, you may add a +1 bonus to that total. This ability only triggers if you are not equipped with a shield or armor. Skills or abilities that ignore armor defense will also trigger Steelskin. Combat Proficiency M-Power Counter Attack You gain +1 bonus when attempting battle flourishes such as grappling, tripping, and disarming. Jump Strike M-Speed Bullrush You may make a ranged attack at an enemy within the range of your speed. All attacks and toughness rolls are the same. You place yourself at any space adjacent to that enemy that is within your speed range after the attack (failed or successful). Bullrush M-Speed Speed 4+ and Power 4+ You may make a running attack at an enemy. This effect puts you in a run directly towards your target. An attack you make gains a bonus equal to your base speed perimeter versus their toughness. If you are successful, you damage the target as well as knock them back one space, if however you fail, you are placed at the end of the maximum spaces you can move. Cleave M-Power Power 4+ When you perform a critical attack, you may automatically make an attack any unit adjacent to the initial target. This effect repeats itself if each successive attack makes criticals. Chakra M-Toughness Toughness 6+ As a main act, you may heal yourself of poison and venom as well as HP equal to the amount of Toughness you have. Bloodrage M-Toughness Power 6+ and Toughness 6+ You gain a +1 attack bonus for each 1 HP you have less than 100%. Brawler M-Power Power 3+ You get a bonus to your total roll equal to the amount of PD you have when attacking unarmed. Blood Rush M-Power Power 3+ When your health total becomes less than five, double your PD. Adrenaline Rush M-Speed Speed 3+ When your health total becomes less than five, double your SD. Adept Abilities These abilities belong to the four distinct magic schools of Soluna. Adepts will learn these skills quite quickly while Militant types have a hard time grasping these doctrines. Concentration A-Mind No Prerequisites You have a +1 against all effects that try to counter your spells and a +1 to concentration checks. White Arts 1 A-Mind No Prerequisites Allows access to Acolyte rank white magic spells list (#1-6) White Arts 2 A-Mind White Arts 1 prerequisite Allows access to Devout rank white magic spell list and below (#7-12) White Arts 3 A-Mind White Arts 2 prerequisite Allows access to Revered rank white magic spell list and below (#13-18) White Arts Mastery A-Mind White Arts 3 prerequisite Allows access to Maegi rank white magic spell list and below (#19-24) Geomancy A-Mind No Prerequisites In it's corresponding weather, your spells do 1 more point of damage. Black Arts 1 A-Mind No Prerequisites Allows access to Acolyte rank black magic spells list (#1-6) Black Arts 2 A-Mind Black Arts 1 prerequisite Allows access to Devout rank black magic spell list and below (#7-12) Black Arts 3 A-Mind Black Arts 2 prerequisite Allows access to Revered rank black magic spell list and below (#13-18) Black Arts Mastery A-Mind Black Arts 3 prerequisite Allows access to Maegi rank black magic spell list and below (#19-24) Infection A-Mind Red Arts 3 You may choose to add the poison status when casting a red magic spell on the same target. Red Arts 1 A-M Type No Prerequisites Allows access to Acolyte rank red magic spells list (#1-4) Red Arts 2 A-M Type Red Arts 1 prerequisite Allows access to Devout rank red magic spell list and below (#5-8) Red Arts 3 A-M Type Red Arts 2 prerequisite Allows access to Revered rank red magic spell list and below (#9-12) Red Arts Mastery A-M Type Red Arts 3 prerequisite Allows access to Maegi rank red magic spell list and below (#13-16) Firmamentalist A-Mind Blue Arts 2 Once per encounter, you can change the die of a spell into the next die in order (I.E. a D6 into a D4 or D8) Blue Arts 1 A-Mind No Prerequisites Allows access to Acolyte rank blue magic spells list (#1-4) Blue Arts 2 A-Mind Blue Arts 1 prerequisite Allows access to Devout rank blue magic spell list and below (#5-8) Blue Arts 3 A-Mind Blue Arts 2 prerequisite Allows access to Revered rank blue magic spell list and below (#9-12) Blue Arts Mastery A-Mind Blue Arts 3 prerequisite Allows access to Maegi rank blue magic spell list and below (#13-16) Alchemist A-Mind No prerequisites You double the effects of healing and damage dealing items. Ethereal Rush A-Mind Mind 3+ and Casting Range 3+ When your health total becomes less than five, double your MD and CR. Tech Abilities Tech abilities are different in that they require you to have a nanobot augment in order to learn them. Because they can be downloaded from almost anywhere, these skills are more costly. Tech types have a knack for these abilities that Adepts don't. For a list of possible nanobot augments offered by Caelum, please refer to the Nanotechnology section. Conceal ($100) T-Mind Speed 4+ and Mind 4+ You may conceal a small weapon thus preventing it from using up an equipment slot. This skill is mastered upon attaining. Nanobot Augmentation ($50) Tech +Allows for nanobot downloads of skills and abilities. -2 to all magical roll total for each MD rolled, damage is not affected. Mug ($100) T-Speed Speed 6+ and must be equipping a small H2H blade As an addition to an attack, you may attempt to purloin a single small or medium item from your opponent. You must make a speed check versus their speed check and if you succeed in both the attack and the speed check, you have successfully pilfered an item. Quick Load ($50) T-Speed No Prerequisite You may reload a weapon as a free act. Steel Arts ($200 for each element) T-Mind Black Arts 1 You may imbue a nanotech weapon with an elemental affinity with effects unique to this skill. Fire makes the weapon explode one space back upon impact. Water makes the weapon imbued with pathogens. Lightning allows the weapon to attack twice in one round. Earth punches through the targets armor ignoring their defense. Wind makes the weapon more silent and lighter, as well as making reloading a free action. Ice strikes through the heart of the matter giving the weapon a +1 to critical Break: Perimeter ($100 for each perimeter type) T-Mind Equipment Slot 4+ This ability allows you to damage power, speed, toughness, or mind, thus giving them a -1 in that perimeter until they heal it. Nightingale ($100) T-Mind Any Break: Perimeter augment and Shared Empathy You may decrease or increase all enemy or foe perimeter rolls by 1, must have nanobots. Hack ($200) T-Mind Mind 6+ Once per day you may hijack a machine to do your bidding for one hour, you must make a mind roll against that machines toughness, if you succeed it is yours to control, if not it is destroyed preventing further hijacking. Shootguard ($50) T-Speed No prerequisite You may roll a PD or SD instead of a TD when being attacked by ranged weapons. Quickdraw ($50) T-Speed No Prerequisite You may switch weapons and hand held items as a free action. Surge: Perimeter ($200 for each perimeter type) T-Power No Prerequisite Whenever your health total is less than five, this ability triggers. It doubles the amount of the corresponding perimeter.